


All the devils are here

by devilscut



Series: There are nights when the wolves are silent and the moon howls. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Stiles, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Violence, Xenophilia, thoughts of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek try and regroup after the failure of turning Derek back into human.  While Scott tries to apologise to Stiles and lets him know that Deaton has found a possible cure.</p><p>Lurking in the shadows is an old enemy and his plans are horrific for all of them.  However, from all this bad there may come some good and all it takes is the mention of Shakespeare and hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the devils are here

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this might be the last one but it looks like one more part to go. The next one purely PWP.
> 
> There are some instances when Derek and Stiles speak to each other using their minds, you can tell the difference :
> 
> Derek - written in italics and bold  
> Stiles - written in italics
> 
> The title comes from William Shakespeare's play 'The tempest' - Hell is empty and all the devils are here.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

It’s so very quiet.  Derek’s not spoken using their mind link for the longest time and it’s a good thing, he needs his rest.  Stiles knows the changes between forms take a lot out of him, even if he doesn’t say anything. 

 

Stiles looks down at the massive head that rests on his chest, using it as a pillow, and resists the temptation to stroke the fur at his jawline.  Stiles daren’t touch him for fear of waking him up.

 

It had taken a long time for Derek to doze then eventually fall into a deeper sleep.  He doesn’t think it’s a coincidence that Derek shifting restlessly until eventually his ear pressed directly above Stiles’ heart, was when he fell asleep more or less straight away.

 

Through the partially opened door Stiles could see that the bright midday light was now filtered into the more subdued golden haze of late afternoon. 

 

His wolfbeast had gathered him up after their disappointment with trying to return him to his human form and without a word, just a look that asked for understanding from his mate, returned to his den in Stiles closet, curling up around him and if his body trembled every now and then where it pressed against Stiles’, the younger man simply held him tighter.

 

Disappointment.. ha.. more like a catastrophic failure, practically of the ‘Houston, we’ve had a problem’ shittiness level and Stiles feels responsible.  He’d been too confident, so sure that they had it in the bag particularly when he discovered he could hear Derek in his mind.  It had seemed that it was all just within reach.

 

It had felt like the culmination of a wish granted.. the final grace of a miracle given.. to fulfil the deepest, most secret desires of his heart.  God he was such a fucking idiot, he should’ve known better considering their lives.  If any of their wishes or dreams could come true.. his Mom would be here and Derek would have a complete family.

 

Regret churns like bile in the core of him.. they should’ve waited and gone back to see Deaton and tried again with his help.  

 

He didn’t know if they’ve made things worse or not and the thought that Derek might be trapped in this form forever because of his impatience, his lack of power.. he lifts his free hand to his face and rubs furiously at eyes that suddenly sting like a son of a bitch.

 

 ** _‘Stiles?’_**   Derek stirs, his head moving, tilting up to look into Stiles’ face.

 

“Hey.. sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.. go back to sleep if you want..”  The wolfbeast shakes his head no, before  snuggling closer and nuzzling at his chest.  Stiles holds him tighter, both arms wrapped around him as far as they can go and his hands still don’t meet.

 

**_‘You smell go_ _od.’_ **

“You’re kidding right.. I stink of sweat and.. and..”  Stiles begins in amazement, before he catches what he strongly suspects is a smirk on the wolfbeast’s face when he can’t continue that sentence, there’s a certain way he curls his lips, and it fuels his disgust at the state he’s in. 

 

“And about a gallon of your jizz all over me.. I’m so crusty that you’ll need a fucking hammer and chisel to get it off me.”  He snaps out in a pissy tone.

 

He folds his arms grumpily.  Derek surges up his body to nuzzle softly at his neck, behind his ear.

 

 ** _‘You smell good because you smell like you’re.. mine.’_**   Derek says, before pulling back and looking into Stiles’ eyes.  A warmth spreads throughout Stiles’ body at that look.. it’s love and heat and wanting all rolled into one.  He can feel it burn through their bond and kindle a flicker of flame in his groin.  

 

His snarkiness forgotten Stiles lifts his head up to rub his face against Derek’s, scent marking him all over his face and neck.  A hungry whine escapes Derek as he lets Stiles rub against him, over and over. 

 

“And now you smell like me.. which makes you mine.”  He says huskily, before grinning.  “But, I’m still going to have a shower, because I reek of our combined awesomeness and I don’t think ordinary mortals would be able to handle it.  So let me up, big guy.”

 

Derek just settles against him, not putting his full weight on Stiles, but with one massive leg and part of his chest over Stiles’ body the younger man isn’t going anywhere in a hurry.  Derek props himself up with one elbow to look down at Stiles’ face.  His other hand lightly traces patterns over Stiles’ chest with his claws, Derek chuffs happily as he plays, watching goosebumps raise up across Stiles’ pale skin and ripple across his flesh.

 

 ** _‘You’re sure you want to have that shower right now.’_**  

****

“Yes, but I didn’t say it had to be on my own..”  Derek freezes.  His light green eyes darken as his pupils blow out and then flare Alpha-red. 

 

 

Stiles is standing in his bathroom, swaying slightly, wondering how on earth did he get here.  One minute he was teasing his wolfbeast in their nest of blankets in his closet and the next he’s here watching dazedly as Derek turns on the taps and steam slowly starts to rise, filling the room.  It feels increasingly more and more intimate watching Derek’s huge form become blurred and hazy as the humid air closes in and surrounds them like a warm blanket. 

 

Stiles is drawn uncontrollably towards the large figure and stands behind him, can feel his body heat which overpowers anything generated by the hot water pouring out of the shower head.  Can’t stop his eyes roaming over the broad back and shoulders before sliding down to the powerful thighs and taut buttocks of his mate.  

 

To think he was buried balls deep in that fine, albeit hairy ass only a few hours ago.  Stifles a groan, he knows that the pink skin between Derek’s buttocks flushes a deep rose around his pucker when he strokes it.. he remembers the feel of silky smooth heat surrounding his cock.  Has to press his hand down hard on his cock to stop it from rearing up and saying ‘how do’ to Derek’s ass again.

 

“I’ll jump in first if that’s okay..”  Stiles voice sounds raw even to his own ears.  “Then I can give you a hand with washing your..”  He breaks off abruptly.  How does he describe it?  Hair.. fur.. pelt.. walking bearskin rug.. what exactly?

 

 ** _‘It’s fur Stiles.. just fur..’_**   Well that answers that question.  Wait.. wait.. hold on a moment he didn’t say any of that out loud.  Does that mean..?

 

“Can you hear my thoughts too?”  Stiles blushes when he recalls some of the thoughts he’s had since Derek’s woken up.  Most of them pornographic.  No.. No.. don’t think of them.. raindrops on roses.. yep whiskers on kittens.. favourite things.. his favourite things.. Star Wars.. yes yes.. movie marathons.. Obi Wan Kenobi (Sir Alec Guinness version).. wicked lightsabers like..  long massive cocks.. his mates’ fucking tight ass.. his beautiful eyes he could drown in.. oh for Christ’s sake he is so screwed.

 

 ** _‘Seriously Stiles.. ‘The sound of music’.. if you start singing ‘Climb every mountain’ at me I won’t be responsible for my actions.’_**   Oh that’s.. that’s just crap.  Even worse.. he’s discovering his mate has a sense of humor, buried deep within that stern exterior.  Can he love the other man anymore?  Obviously yes.. yes he can.

 

Derek turns away from the shower where he’s been feeling the temperature with a claw, dipping it in and out of the spray.  Derek indicates with a flick of his wrist that the shower’s ready for him and Stiles climbs into the tub and draws the clear plastic shower curtain across. 

 

Lathering the soap up in his hands, he idly wonders when did he start getting so comfortable being naked.. in his own skin in front of Derek.

 

 ** _‘You should be naked all the time.’_**   The comment startles him so much he squeezes the soap too hard and it shoots out of his fist like it had given birth to it.  Stiles sighs as he chases it across the wet floor of the tub and crows in triumph when he’s eventually able to pick it up after much scrabbling around, much to the amusement of one wolfbeast who chuffs loudly.

 

“Can you at least try not to listen to my thoughts?”  He grouses before sliding back under the flowing water and washing his hair, trails of bubbling white shampoo foam slide down his body, finding and following the grooves and lines of lightly defined muscles before gathering at his pubic hair.

 

 ** _‘Huh?’_**   Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek watching him, his eyes are red and his mouth hangs open like he’s forgotten to close it.

 

He pushes the shower curtain to one side and steps back, leaving a big space in front of him directly under the spray.

 

“Come on.. hop in before we run out of hot water.”  His wolfbeast’s in the shower and.. holy shit.. Stiles had seriously underestimated how much room his massive mate would take up in here.  There’s no way he can reach up and help with all the wet hair that covers Derek so slickly, it just hangs from him in long dripping strands. 

 

Stiles has to stifle a snort of amusement because that scene of the Beast having a bath in the Disney film reminds him of Derek, his expression isn’t as put out but it’s pretty darn close.  He looks like he belongs with those cute pics that clutter up your inbox of disgruntled cats and dogs getting baths. 

 

“Kneel down.. so I can reach big guy.”  Stiles grabs the shampoo bottle and nuh..  there’s nowhere near enough to do all over so he’ll just have to do the most important bits. 

 

With Derek kneeling in front of him he squirts a dollop of shampoo on the top of his head and lathers it up thickly, delighting in the feel of Derek’s ears flicking back and forth as he brushes against them.  Stiles continues to shampoo down the back of his neck and shoulders almost like he’s giving him a massage.  Can feel the cords of muscle beneath his hands.. the tension that sits there and works on them, fingers digging deep to find the knots and work them out, until his hands and fingers ache.

 

Derek’s obviously liking it from the rumble that echoes in the steamy room and that his cock juts out thick and swollen.  Stiles can’t help licking his lips as he looks down at it and that rumble gets deeper and Derek rocks his hips.  It’s like a punch to the gut all over again.. how much he wants.. how much he needs.. how much he loves.. and it’s all for this man. 

 

 ** _‘Love you Stiles.. I wish..’_**   Derek stops whatever he’d been going to say and closes his eyes.

 

“Yeah.. me too.”  Stiles feels like he’s choking, his throat feels tight and aching.  He manages to say.  “Stand up and let’s rinse you off okay.”  Derek doesn’t move and there’s no thoughts.. no feelings coming through their bond, just a curious numbness and Stiles can feel panic start to rise up from his gut.

 

**_‘I know that you think this is enough at the moment.. but I don’t think you’ve thought it through.. I won’t be able to walk down the street with you.. won’t be able to sit down in a café and have a fucking coffee with you.. or go to the movies.. or go on a proper date.. and that’s just some of the small stuff..’_ **

****

“Derek..”  Stiles starts, but doesn’t really know how to begin and explain how he feels.. what Derek means to him.  Derek just shakes his head.. no.

 

 ** _‘The worst is.. and it’s completely selfish I know.. but, I’ll never know what it’s like to be inside you.. and I want to so bad.. I’m afraid..’_**   Derek opens his eyes and they are his own again, his indescribably beautiful ones of green shot through with silver and swirls of other colours too many to number.  Stiles determines one day he is going to make it his mission to look into those eyes no matter how long it takes and count.

 

“Afraid of what?”  Stiles cups his muzzle and tilts Derek’s head so he doesn’t miss seeing any part of his expression.

 

 ** _‘That I’ll lose control and.. I won’t care.. won’t care as long as I’m in you..’_**    Derek’s face pulls taut as he grinds his teeth.  Shame is pouring through their bond.

 

“Will you ever hurt me?  Deliberately cause me pain.  Physically or emotionally.”

 

Instantly Derek shakes his head no. ** _‘No.. God no..’_**

****

“And that is why I’m not afraid.. because no matter what you’ll never hurt me, I know this Derek.” He wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders and draws him into his embrace.  Derek’s head presses into his chest and his huge arms wrap around Stiles’ waist tight.  Stiles drops kisses onto the top of his head, brushes his lips against those sensitive ears and hears a soft keening sound coming out of his wolf. 

 

It’s one of pain and grief for something lost and if Stiles could curse that dark druid to the deepest darkest pit of hell where the screams stop because the pain is beyond vocalising he would.

 

 

Stiles picks up his phone and slides to his messages.  He’s had eleven missed calls and twice that many texts.. all from Scott.  The last one only five minutes ago and they’re all pretty much the same.. ‘he’s sorry.. he never meant to hurt Stiles.. will he please answer.. even a text to let him know he’s okay.. forgive me..’

 

Stiles is kinda glad he’d forgotten his phone and left it behind in the kitchen when Derek had swept him off his feet and carried him up the staircase, a’la ‘Gone with the wind’ style.

 

When he gets to the last one, as he listens his heart starts to beat frantically and he listens again.

 

“Damn it Stiles.. will you answer your phone.. okay okay I get why you won’t.. but, Doc’s asked me to call you he thinks he’s found something that might help Derek change.. it’s some sort of herbal thing.. I’d drop it off but I don’t think Derek would like that.. call me please.”  Scott sounds a mix of hurt, anxious and annoyed all swirled together and it comes out in a rough broken voice that cracks and goes pitchy intermittently.

 

Stiles punches the return call button and he paces back and forth in the kitchen his heartbeat spikes when it connects.

 

“Stiles.. thank God.. I’m sorry..so sorry man..”  Scott begins, but Stiles is focused on only one thing right now and interrupts him.

 

“Yes.. okay.. okay I got that from all the messages.. I’ve only just looked at my phone now.  So what’s Deaton found.. is he there can I talk to him?”   It’s quiet for a moment and Stiles momentarily feels bad for the other boy that he’s brushing him off, but really priorities and Derek’s need is a bit more urgent than making his best friend feel better for trying to god damn bite him and turn him furry.

 

“No.  He got an emergency call out to one of the rural properties further north.. a mare in trouble foaling her first.  He gave me the potion and I can fill you in on how to use it.”  Scott sounds stilted and now Stiles really is starting to feel bad.  He sighs.

 

“Look Scott..”  But it’s the other boy’s turn to interrupt him now and he says in almost a fierce whisper.

 

“Come and pick it up now.. I’m at the clinic for another half hour.  Don’t bring Derek because really.. I don’t think I could control myself with him at the moment .”  He cuts off the call.

 

Well shit.. Stiles quickly writes a note for Derek who’s still upstairs drying himself off with his Mom’s practically antique hairdryer, because at the rate he was going through clean towels there would’ve been none left for the following day.  Who knew that a wolfbeast’s fur could be so long, thick and luxuriant?  He’d give some of those Pantene models a run for their money.

 

It had entertained Stiles no end to see his wolfbeast standing in the bathroom his hair lifting with the hot breeze from the barrel of the dryer, enough that he’d started looking for his phone so he could take a photo.  Which is when he realised that he’d left it downstairs.

 

He tries to keep his heartbeat to a steady rhythm ‘cause he knows how sensitive wolf hearing is although over the noise of the hairdryer which was almost equivalent to a jet engine he thinks Derek might not notice if he’s gone for ten minutes or so.

 

Grabbing his keys off the hallway table Stiles quickly leaves the house and gets into his jeep and drives to the Veterinary Clinic.  He’s nearly there when he hears a loud rumbling roar echo throughout the night sky.. holy crap.. that is the sound of one seriously pissed off wolfbeast.  Stiles thumbs his phone absent-mindedly, as he feels through their bond a multitude of feelings that Derek’s projecting.. still love but fear, anger and hurt are the most prevalent.

 

Pulling in front of the clinic Stiles rushes in because he can feel the bond getting stronger and stronger and if that’s the case it can only mean one thing.  Derek’s right on his heels and getting closer every second.  Maybe if he’s lucky he can get in and out in just a couple of minutes and neither Scott or Derek have to meet.

 

Rushing through the front door he heads straight out to the dark examination room. 

 

“Scott.. Scott where are you?  I’ve not got much time ‘cause I’ve gotta bad ass motherfuck..”  As he turns to look through the door to where the animals staying overnight are caged Stiles realises that there was someone standing behind the door as he walked through and they are now closing that door behind him.  The fluorescent light flickers on overhead and Stiles wants to puke as he sees who was behind that door.

 

Scott is standing slightly in front of and to the right of another man.

 

An older man in his forties, dressed in neutral clothes, nothing flashy nothing that would stand out from the pack.. hmph he couldn't help himself really.  Black pants and a tan hoodie, the zipper of which is done up to mid-chest.  His clothes, the dark sunglasses he wears and the cane he holds in one hand all outwardly indicate this man is not a threat, would be easily overpowered.. could be broken effortlessly.  It’s a lie. 

 

Power thrums in the very air around him and Stiles can feel it push against his skin as though it’s testing him.. searching for strengths.. looking for weakness.  Weakness that it can exploit.  It’s a power that comes from the older man.

 

Stiles recognises him in an instant.

 

Deucalion.

 

His other hand holds Scott by his throat and with his thumb resting just below his adam’s apple, Stiles now knows where Scott got that bruise that he’d noticed earlier this morning.  Marks from an Alpha on the flesh of a Beta tend to stick around for a while.. take longer to heal.  He wonders if it’s still there now that Scott’s risen.

 

“Scott..”  Stiles chokes out his name.. fear closes his throat tight.

 

“Stiles.. I.. I’m sorry..”  Scott’s eyes flicker to red, but they quickly return to brown.. no not brown, his eyes are black.  The pupil’s blown out so big and wide that they’ve swallowed up the iris.. he looks.. he looks off his face but how.. werewolf metabolism tends to burn off any effects from drugs.

 

“What the fuck did you do to him?”  Stiles yells, fear pushing him.. goading him to do and say stupid things.. that challenge a homicidal Alpha werewolf.

 

“Now.. there’s no need to speak so coarsely.  We can speak civilly to each other surely?”  There is a crispness to his voice, in his tone not entirely accountable by the English accent but of something that is innate to this man.  His presence is sharp and cuts through the space between Stiles and he like a razor blade.  Stiles knows, if he is not wary Deucalion will leave him bleeding.

 

“What have you done to Scott?”  His teeth grind as he asks the question, jaw clenched tight.

 

“Scott and I have been discussing his future..”  He pauses and Stiles can feel his belly drop away, simply freefalling into a bottomless pit, because he knows he’s not going to like what he hears next.  “..and yours.”

 

“To facilitate these discussions it has been necessary to utilize a special.. formulation that I have devised over the years for delicate werewolf negotiations.  It’s main ingredients.. ketamine and wolfsbane.. oh there’s a few other things thrown in as well but I won’t bore you with those, it’s enough to know it does tend to open the mind.  To let others with maybe better ideas.. plant seeds in fertile minds that maybe weren’t quite wise enough to do so on their own.”  His voice is so mesmerizing, almost soothing in his use of such formal language that it takes Stiles a moment to interpret and decipher exactly what Deucalion’s been saying.

 

Stiles’ mind works furiously.  Ketamine, an anaesthetic often used in veterinary medicine.  Fucking hell, Deucalion walked into the clinic and struck gold with that drug so readily available here.  His very own drug lab, a werewolf version of ‘Breaking Bad’.

 

“So you got to him last night.. and what.. brainwashed him?”

 

“Actually our talks began in the wee hours of this morning once he’d finished.. minding your mate and the pretty blonde Beta boy dropped him off at his house.  Perfect timing really as his delightful mother was still working at the hospital so we could have a little chat.”  There is a smirk on his face and Stiles knows his friend, he knows Scott too well and he wouldn’t have gone down without a fight and that smirk on Deucalion’s face confirms it, because he’s the type that would revel in crushing someone down physically and verbally.

 

Stiles feels a little part of him wither inside.. he’d been half hoping that the Scott who’d freaked out the previous night on the phone with him was under the influence of Deucalion’s drug cocktail.  But that was neither here nor there at the moment with danger surrounding them both like this.

 

“Whatever.. you got him to attack me this morning.”  Bitterness coats his voice and if he could vaporise the man with his eyes there’d only be a rising cloud of smoke standing next to Scott.

 

“That was unforeseen and I do apologise.  He was merely to bring you to me for an introduction.  He seems to have this idea that your mate is not good for you.. which I did encourage it’s true.  However, I misjudged the depth of feeling our young Scott has for you.. it was enough to turn him into an Alpha.  A true Alpha so for that I do thank you.  Scott will fit in quite nicely into our pack, all exceptional Alpha’s.”  He tilts his head and Stiles can see that Scott’s with it enough to be listening to something beyond Stiles’ abilities to hear as well.

 

“Speaking of exceptional Alpha’s.. I do believe your mate has arrived.. oh and he doesn’t sound happy at all.”  Deucalion talks as though an unexpected dinner guest has arrived and they will need to make another place at the table.. it’s all so terribly civilised that Stiles wants to scream and thinks fuck it.. why not.

 

“Derek.. Derek..”  He screams for him as loud as he can.  Then he hears it.. an answering roar that keeps getting closer and closer. 

 

It happens so swiftly that Stiles only blinks once, eyes open Deucalion stands next to Scott, eyes close darkness, eyes open Deucalion is standing next to him and he’s got his claws out and wrapped around his throat.  It’s so reminiscent of the ‘weeping angels’ episode in Doctor Who, Stiles’ secret indulgence, which had freaked him out no end that Stiles can’t help the little whine that escapes him.

 

The hand that holds him at his throat is the same hand he’s had against Scott’s neck and Stiles can smell copper, like old pennies, and he realises that Deucalion had skewered the back of Scott’s neck with his claws.  Made his best friend bleed.

 

Scott is swaying alone in the corner, whatever the drug is doing to him isn’t good.. he’s shaking, tremors visible in every limb and his eyes keep rolling back in his head.  How he’s managing to stay upright is a miracle.

 

“Did I forget to mention that sometimes there are side effects?”  Deucalion whispers the words into Stiles ear and it makes him flinch to feel the hot breath of that monster against his flesh.  The awful, terrible thing of it is that Deucalion smells good.. really good. Stiles can smell minty toothpaste and cologne.  A nice cologne that isn’t overpowering, it’s a subtle blend of sandalwood and spice.  Shouldn’t someone so evil smell of death and decay and someone elses’ pain and suffering, not like he belongs at the top of some ‘GQ top ten sophisticated man about town list’.

 

“You fucking bastard.”  Stiles grinds out.  The older man laughs and then all hell breaks loose as the door to the room is broken by a flying body crashing through it, splintering it into so many pieces.  Stiles feels sick when he realises it’s Derek and he’s obviously fought furiously to get here.  There are slashes and gouges marking up his body and muzzle.

 

 ** _‘Stiles.. are you okay?  He’s not hurt you.’_**   His heart breaks, that the first question Derek asks is about him.. he so does not deserve this man.. not after running out on him even if it was to try and get some sort of cure for him.  He could really kick his own ass, why didn’t he suspect anything when Scott mentioned a ‘magic potion’, Deaton had already told him that real life was nothing like the world of muggles and wizards.  He’d been desperate and that had worked against him.

 

 _‘I’m fine.. are you okay?’_  Derek doesn’t answer, but as he rises into a crouch from where he’s been thrown he gives the barest minimal nods and Stiles can feel a tightness in his chest ease slightly.

 

Through the broken doorway Kali enters the room she has the sinister sensuous grace of a cobra and it draws the eye even as it repels, her red eyes flashing.  She’s followed by Ethan and Aiden.  The twins move with almost robotic precision and symmetry, it’s scarily hypnotic.  The two Schwarzenegger clones smirk at Stiles and he growls, what the fuck?  He’s growling now.  He’s obviously been hanging out with werewolves for far too long.

 

“Now that we are all gathered..”  Begins the Alpha of Alphas.

 

“Dude we’re so not getting married.”  Stiles interrupts and Deucalion presses his nails slightly harder into the tender flesh of his neck and Stiles can’t help but wince.  Simultaneously, he hears Derek growl furiously as the scent of his mates’ pain fills the air and in his head he gets a sharp rebuke from the wolfbeast.

 

**_‘Do not provoke him.. this is not a game..’_ **

****

“Manners.  Now as I was saying.  You’ve done us a great service by dispatching the Darach, although I do think my pack mates are disappointed that they won’t get to.. play with her again.  Isn’t that right Kali?”  There’s an undercurrent of tension between Deucalion and his lieutenant that isn’t lost on Stiles, particularly when she snarls ‘yes’ with a snap of her fangs.

 

Nothing like stirring the pot a little he thinks and makes his expression as speculative as he can before saying.

 

“So you’re the reason she never wanted to..”  Stiles waggles his eyebrows suggestively before continuing.  “..with a werewolf ever again.”

 

Kali gasps aloud.

 

“She said this?”  Kali has dropped her glowing red eyes and fangs, still beautiful.. still deadly even in her human form.  Stiles nods and Kali looks like someone’s just kicked her puppy.  Why she seems so surprised, Stiles can’t even begin to guess, considering she’s the one who slashed Julia Baccari into so many pieces that when she was put back together like ‘humpty dumpty’ she wasn’t complete, it was an evil twisted psycho bitch that held the reins.

 

“Enough.”  Deucalion looks pissed that he’s been upstaged and he holds Stiles even more firmly around his throat like he wants to throttle him.  For someone who’s blind, he sure looks around at each and every person in the room with pinpoint accuracy.

 

“As I was saying we had been pursuing the darach for a while, that she showed up here where two potential Alphas were about to come into their powers is not a surprise.  Scott, the druidic True Alpha through force of will alone rose from Beta to Alpha and Derek..”  He turns and looks at where Derek is now standing, his seven foot frame dwarfing everyone in the room. 

 

“Derek who she wanted to turn into a lycan True Alpha, able to change into a full wolf.. tell me Derek how’s that going for you?”  He taunts smoothly.

 

Derek snarls.  **_‘Stiles.. we’re going to have to make a break for it..’_**

****

_‘What about Scott?’_   Stiles looks across at this friend and he looks a little better, not so out of it.  Well at least his eyeballs have stopped rolling.  Maybe without having Deucalion’s claws buried in the back of his neck was helping to get rid of the effects of the drug cocktail that he’d been given.

 

**_‘Stiles.. I.. I’ll try..’_ **

****

“Which brings me to my proposition Derek, Scott will of course come with my pack where he will be under my personal protection and as for Stiles.. I will leave him alone, let him live his life here in Beacon Hills without any interference or harm from my pack or myself for a price.”  Stiles can feel ice trickle down his spine he can sense where this is going and it's so far from good it’s frightening.

 

“Your life for theirs, taken by my hand.”  There is something in his voice that tells Stiles he relishes this with a wicked delight.. because he wins either way.  Derek comes to him willingly or the others hold him down.  Deucalion doesn’t really care which, just as long as he gets to mindfuck them along the way.. bonus points for additional mental torture in the ‘lets screw over Stiles and Derek game show of life.’

 

“No.”  Stiles cries out loud, because he can see something in Derek’s expression.. something that says he’s seriously considering this and Stiles can’t control his thoughts enough to say anything via their mind connection.. he has to blurt it out.

 

“Don’t you fucking even think about it.. No just no God damn it..”  Derek looks at him so sadly.

 

**_‘I can’t let him hurt you Stiles.. I just can’t and.. if this is it.. I love you and I’m so glad that I got to be with you.. it’s always been you.. always..’_ **

****

“Don’t you say that.. just don’t.. ‘cause I’m warning you if you go I’m fucking coming after you to kick your ass..”  Stiles can see Deucalion looking at him in surprise as he looks speculatively at Stiles who can’t drag his eyes away from his wolfbeast’s face.

 

“Stiles.. well, well.. you’ve got hidden talents.  Not even properly mated and yet you can hear him.. can’t you?”  Stiles ignores him.  Deucalion flicks a look at Kali, who whips around in a jumping flying backspin and slashes downwards across Derek’s face with the razor sharp claws on her foot, almost taking out his eye.  Derek drops to one knee, panting through the pain. 

 

The pain that Stiles can feel, until he can feel nothing coming through their bond and realises that Derek’s closed off the emotional link they have together.  It’s a gaping void and leaves Stiles feeling so empty he didn’t realise how much he’d become used to knowing what his wolfbeast was feeling in such a short time.  His breathing hitches at the aching loss.

 

“You can hear him can’t you?”  Deucalion repeats and Stiles doesn’t hesitate.

 

“Yes.. Quid pro quo.  What did you mean not properly mated?”  Stiles feels ill when the older man uses his thumb to stroke along the pulse that flutters so wildly in Stiles’ neck.

 

“It seems that Derek has not given you the mating bite.”  He relaxes his grip enough that Stiles can turn his head a fraction and feels his stomach pitch because Deucalion is looking at him, as though he can see him and there’s a hunger in the set of his mouth, in the lines drawn between his nose and the corners of his mouth.  A hunger for him.. it’s not for him personally he can tell that much.. it’s for something he has and a shiver rolls through his spine when he thinks of all the times that Deaton’s spoken to him about his ‘spark’.

 

 _‘He won’t let me go now..’_  

 

**_‘I know..’_ **

****

“The mating bite that seals the deal so to speak between mates.  A lifetime together no other for either of you.”  Deucalion explains.  Stiles can feel his heart crack open and he knows his wolfbeast so well, the fucking noble idiot, he’d not tied them together not while he was in his current form.

 

“Don’t worry Derek.. I’ll take care of your mate.. after you’ve gone.  It’s the least I can do for Talia’s boy.”  Stiles can see Derek flinch at the mention of his mother even as he takes a step closer snarling and growling his fury at the other wolf.  Stiles lets his temper get the better of him.  Better fury than fear.

 

“Stick it up your ass.. you fucking monster..”  Chokes when the older man squeezes on his throat briefly and Stiles can hear his mate growl even louder as Deucalion holds up one finger towards him as though to say ‘I’ll be with you in just one moment’.

 

“Not a monster Stiles.. I am more than that.  I am the Alpha of all Alphas.  For I am the demon wolf and hell is empty..”

 

“And all the devils are here.”  Finishes Stiles, swallowing hard, trying to push down that bruised feeling.

 

“You know your Shakespeare.. I am impressed.. we’ll have so much to talk about.”  That he says it so pleasantly and yet it still feels like a threat makes him wonder what Deucalion would ever want to talk about and it makes Stiles shudder.  Hell on earth indeed.. what had Ms Morell always said ‘if you’re going through hell keep going’.

 

He captures Derek’s eyes with his gaze and tries to convey all the love he feels for the man in that look.. wants to tell him that.. tell him to keep trying.. to keep going no matter what.. keep going.. keep going..  keep going forward.. not back.. forward.. forward..

 

A prickling feeling of sensation sweeps over Stiles from head to toe he can feel it.  His nerve endings have all lit up like they’ve been rubbed raw with sandpaper.  A trickle of excitement starts to pool in his belly and he has to take a firm grip on his body.. to not breathe too fast.. not let his heartbeat accelerate.

 

_‘Derek.. Derek.. I need you to listen.. open our mate bond and let me in.. I need you to try and change..’_

**_‘Stiles it won’t work..’_ **

****

_‘Yes it will.. we broke the darach’s spell in the middle and we’ve tried to turn you back.. don’t.. I want you to keep going.. keep going forward.. picture your wolf.. your full wolf..’_

****

**_‘I.. I don’t know what it looks like..’_**   Thank God he has a mate that’s not slow on the uptake.  He thinks Derek’s got the idea.

****

_‘What about your Mom’s or Laura’s.. they were big black wolves weren’t they.. genetics wins out, use that.. so open up big guy.. let me in and let’s change you into your wolf..’_

 

“Kali.. if you don’t mind.”  Deucalion lets Kali wrap her arm around Stiles’ middle and with the other clutch his throat, her nails threatening to slice his windpipe wide open.

 

**_‘If I try and change now.. she’ll have your throat..’_ **

_‘Don’t worry about that.. I’ve got it covered.. you don’t think I came here to meet Scott without some sort of protection after this morning..’_   Stiles slides his hand into his pocket and the feel of the silver canister of spray that he’d slipped into it reassures him. 

 

He’s strategically got these small aerosol cans in various places just in case.. bedroom, school locker, backpack and his jeep.  It was a little science project he cooked up with his Banshee Queen.  Lydia has her own stash of concentrated wolfsbane cans too.  They’ve kept it secret because you never know who or what is lurking around the corner.

_‘Trust me..’_

**_‘Always.’_**   The reply is instant.  This man, this wolf who hasn’t trusted anyone in a long time.. he has given his trust to him and Stiles can feel his heart swell at the knowledge.

The conversation he’s having with Derek happens within the space of seconds and Deucalion’s not even taken one step closer to his wolfbeast as yet.  Stiles feels all the barriers between he and Derek fall away and this is the most open he’s ever felt either of them be with each other.  Derek’s not holding anything back and for the briefest moment it distracts Stiles from what they have to do.

 

It’s a fire in his chest, a burning that flames throughout his very soul.. Derek loves him with an intensity that makes him shiver.  If he can make this good man as happy as he makes him then they will have a good life together.. better than good.  In his heart, mind and soul he acknowledges it and gives them wholeheartedly and without any reservation to the other man.  Into his keeping, just as he does the same to everything that Derek gives to him and keeps it safe.

 

The moment that they give of themselves to each other completely Stiles can feel himself change.  It’s like he’s been smothered in blankets and they’ve been ripped away all of a sudden and now he can see clearer and further, hear beyond this room and smell like.. oh my God.. how does Scott stand working here.. his nose feels like it’s burning with the antiseptic and medications that drown the scent of everything else.  He tries to hold his breath and it helps a little until the sting starts to dissipate and it’s not so overpowering.

 

He feels strong and powerful and Stiles can feel blood rush through his veins and realises that he’s feeling Derek.. feeling what Derek does and he pushes out with all of his mental strength and that feeling that ‘spark’ that’s always been there just lingering under the surface of his mind and in his soul explodes and rushes down that tether of connection between them and that’s when it all goes to hell..

 

_‘Now.. focus Derek.. your wolf call him out..’_

**_‘Stiles.. yes I can feel him.. he’s coming..’_**    Derek drops to all fours on the floor and Stiles can see the ripple of change begin.  The muscles in his back shifting, his limbs lengthen and move position and his muzzle extends even further.  Deucalion roars in fury moving towards the fallen wolfbeast.

 

Kali’s grip starts to puncture into Stiles’ throat when he whips out the canister and sprays concentrated wolfsbane directly into her face over his shoulder and as soon as she inhales she’s falling back gasping and clutching at her throat, clawing at her mouth but Stiles doesn’t have time to watch her rip out her own throat to try and breathe. 

 

Derek’s change leaves him momentarily vulnerable, caught between his two forms where he’s hunched over and Deucalion’s nearly upon him.. claws fully extended and mouth bulging horrifically with outsized fangs and teeth that gnash and grind together in his Alpha rage.

 

“Scott.. stop him.. please..”  Stiles shouts.  Begging his friend.  Scott seems to snap out of the drugged haze he’s in and looks across at Stiles, their eyes meet and Stiles knows that his heart is in his and that his best friend is the only one that can keep it safe this time round.  Scott crouches and springs at Deucalion.

 

Through the open doorway more wolves swarm through and Stiles instantly recognises them as Isaac, Peter and Cora even though they are in their Beta forms they are quite distinguishable to him.  They tackle the twins and drag them apart before they are able to merge into one and join in the fray.

 

Derek’s wolf is nearly there and Scott lands on Deucalion’s back and shoulders, almost like the other man’s giving him a piggy back ride, before he can strike the killing blow.   They scrabble madly at each other, claws raking and tearing at each other when Scott gives a mighty roar.. rears back and from above drives his claws, from both hands straight through the dark lenses of Deucalion’s glasses and spears them into his eyes and then beyond into his brain.  He rides him down to the ground as Deucalion falls to his knees.. stays upright for the briefest of moments before collapsing in a lifeless sprawl.

 

Scott pants heavily as he staggers to his feet and looks at his claws as though he can’t quite comprehend what the viscous fluid is that clings to his fingers.

 

Derek’s changed into his full wolf and he’s.. magnificent.  It’s the only word Stiles can think of that so accurately describes the creature before him. 

 

He stands tall on four legs, the top of his head would easily come to Stiles’ mid chest.  His body is powerful, muscles large and well-defined beneath a glossy coat of deep black fur that covers him from head to foot.  From muzzle to the end of his soft brush-like tail he’s about 6 and a half feet.. fucking hell his mate has a tail maybe he has that Finstock tattoo as well. 

 

His eyes blaze Alpha red and all the other wolves in the room lower their eyes before his gaze as he moves with a grace that defies description to stand before the two remaining wolves from Deucalion’s pack.

 

Ethan and Aiden cringe before him as the Beta’s release them, they are held in place purely by the power and force of will that emanates from Derek.

 

 ** _‘You helped Kali murder my packmate.. I should kill you now..”_** Stiles can hear what Derek’s saying he knows it’s not on the same path or link that they use it feels different, he can only think that he’s able to tune in to Derek’s Alpha frequency as well. 

 

 ** _‘But, Boyd was not a killer at heart and he would not want that in his name.  Run.. get away from here and never ever come back.. spread the word.. Beacon Hills is in the territory of not just one, but two True Alpha’s and the Hale/McCall Pack will not tolerate our borders being crossed unlawfully..’_**   

 

The twins make fearful whining noises as they feel the power of the True Alpha before them.  It’s almost pitiful until Stiles remembers the way they held Derek in position for Kali to slide Boyd onto his claws.  It was the look on their faces, their expressions held true delight in what they did.  The smirks they wore showed how much they enjoyed the suffering they were causing.

****

With that Derek nods his majestic head and the Beta’s step aside leaving a clear path to the door and the twins back out and scurry away out of the building.  Stiles cocks his head.. wow.. this is pretty cool, he can hear them leave.  Listens to make sure they don’t hurt Lydia who’s still waiting in her car outside after he’d called her to mobilise the rest of the pack.  When he’d heard the wolf howl of his mate before he arrived at the clinic he thought he may need help containing a pissed off Alpha.. he just hadn’t known that it wouldn’t be his mate.

 

He looks around the room feeling a bit shell-shocked, but it’s nothing compared to the way Scott looks.  He’s still holding his hands before him stained with blood and he’s regained his full human form.  He lifts his head and looks at Stiles and there’s such pain in his eyes that Stiles can’t help but feel for his friend.  All he can do is convey his lifelong thanks through his eyes, because right at this time Stiles doesn’t think he can find the words.

 

Derek’s green eyes look at him from his wolf face and he nods in understanding even though they’ve not communicated a single word.  Stiles can feel his heart race and his breathing stops as he holds it for the longest moment.. Derek’s shifting and he can see that flowing coat of black fur recede until there’s only pale pink skin exposed, his body morphs and changes and he’s no longer a wolf.. no longer a wolf beast.. Derek is human. 

 

Stiles doesn’t stop holding his breath even though it makes him dizzy because this happened to them before, they got so far and then bang he changed back.. but the seconds tick by and Derek just gives him this look as he stands tall, one eyebrow raised and he recognises it from when Derek first told him ‘I’m the Alpha’ and Stiles can breathe again.  Great big shuddering gulps of air into starved lungs.

 

Derek’s naked and much as a good part of Stiles enjoys the view, there’s a dignity in the way he carries himself that doesn’t allow for ogling and gawping at his flesh.  There’s a time and a place.. and this isn’t it and Stiles finds that because of Derek’s inherent natural confidence in his own skin, he starts not to notice.  

 

As much.  He’s not dead after all.

 

Derek picks up a towel that lays on the examination table and walks slowly and quietly to where Scott is standing and gently takes first one hand and cleans off the muck before taking the other one and doing the same.  When he’s cleaned as much as he’s able to he drops it to the floor and reaches out and drags the younger man into his arms.

 

Maybe it’s because Derek’s naked or maybe because he’s still in shock, but Scott doesn’t seem to know where to put his hands and just lets his arms hang loosely by his sides.  Derek says in a clear voice.. maybe it’s really a whisper, Stiles isn’t too sure anymore, all of his senses feel out of whack and maybe he’s listening to something he shouldn’t but he can’t switch it off even if he wanted to.. and he doesn’t.

 

“I told you this once before and I don’t think you believed me then.. I hope you do now.  You and me Scott, we’re brothers and I need you.. this pack needs you.  Whatever you’re thinking right now stop it.   You’re not a killer.. you’re a defender.. a protector of this pack and you stopped Deucalion.  He was going to kill me, don’t doubt that for one second.. he was going to rip my throat out when I couldn’t protect myself and no matter what he said he was going to take both you and Stiles.”  Derek sighs heavily. 

 

“Thank you for saving me.. thank you for letting me live so I can be with my mate.”

 

All the time that Derek’s been talking Scott’s been so still and unmoving, listening intently to every word the other Alpha has said to him.  For a long moment nothing happens and then.. Scott’s lifting his arms and wrapping them around the older man and fiercely hugging him back, burying his face into the broad chest in front of him and Stiles can see his best friend’s shoulders shake.

 

Stiles feels an overwhelming need, an extraordinary compulsion to touch both the Alphas and before he knows it he’s there standing at their sides and wrapping his arms around them both, they drag him in hands fisting into his t-shirt and hoodie.  There’s nuzzling and scenting and Stiles recognises this for what it is.. pack bonding.   

 

Before he knows it they are surrounded.  Isaac’s pressed up to Scott’s back and is nuzzling his neck and Scott tilts his head just fractionally to the side and Isaac softly whines as he presses his face there.. oh yeah Stiles recognises what that is too and that’s not just a pack thing. 

 

Peter settles between Derek and Cora and Stiles feels another warm body press into his side between him and Scott and there’s his Banshee Queen.  Lydia hugs him tight and he can’t believe that she’s voluntarily pressing against him and he appreciates it as a friend, but it does nothing like the feel of the hard masculine body to his left.

 

“We are pack.”  Derek voices the words that they are all thinking and it’s like a shooting connection of sparks flies between them, creating some sort of wolfy network and Stiles can feel them.. he can feel them all and it’s amazing and wonderful and he starts to laugh, a light happy sound that he’s never heard come from his mouth before.  They are standing amongst death and carnage and they’ve triumphed. 

 

He hears and sees the others smile and laugh and hug tighter and tighter and it feels good.. it feels right.


End file.
